A conventional brake device for a walker which assists disable persons to move generally includes four legs each having a wheel and two handles each having a brake lever connected thereto. The disable persons can hold the two handles and move the walker by the wheels. The walker includes a right side wheel brake mechanism and a left side wheel mechanism. The right side wheel brake mechanism is controlled by one of the brake levers and the left side wheel brake mechanism is controlled by the other brake lever. The right side wheel brake mechanism and the left side wheel brake mechanism allow the disable persons to brake the right wheel or the left wheel in separate actions. However, for a disable person, he/she could be able to use only one hand to operate one of the two brake levers so that it involves a potential dangerous situation that when the walker is moved at a certain speed, only one side wheel is stopped suddenly, the walker could fall or looses its balance.
The present invention intends to provide a brake device that includes two rotatable members engaged with each other. Each rotatable member is connected to a brake cable so that when one of the brake cables is pulled, the other brake cable can also be pulled to let the two brake mechanisms be actuated simultaneously.